


Our Shining Future

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Chases, Chocobos, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Not Beta Read, One True Pairing, Rare Pairing, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Suggestive Themes, Tickling, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: ''Zuus are known to mate for life,'' Sephiroth says in a thoughtful tone.''Oh?'' Jenova gives him a curious look only noticing now that he is back on his feet.What a rather random and trivial thing for Sephiroth to bring up she thinks but then again it wasn't unusual for him to say various facts like that out of the blue.He walks behind her wrapping an arm across her chest and his other around her waist in a loving embrace. She smiles, returning the hug using her tentacles and raising her hands to his arm.''Mother, when we create our shining future on the new planet, what do you think about the idea of us starting a family?''
Relationships: Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: What Is Love? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134383





	Our Shining Future

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on and off of this fanfiction for about a year. It was originally supposed to be a lot shorter but I wasn't satisfied with its simplicity and wanted it to be a bit more interesting so I combined it with another fanfic idea that was originally supposed to be a minor story in my 'Together Forever' collection. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic and I think it shows as I got VERY carried away with the ideas that weren't in my original concept... Oops...(?) XD

Hand in hand, Jenova and Sephiroth aimlessly wander in the valley of Mt. Nibel, the birth of Spring had come to the region of Nibelheim and fulfilled the promises of new life. Wherever the mother and son's eyes roam the land was lush with grass, trees, the many vibrant colours of flowers and a variety of native animal and monster species caring for their young.

Jenova inhales, sweet floral scents fill her nostrils and raises her head to the cloudless blue sky the sun free to shine its warmth upon the land. She loves this weather.

''It's amazing how much Mt. Nibel has changed since we first met, Mother,'' Sephiroth mentions.

''Indeed, it is the will of the Lifestream,'' Jenova concurs with a nod.

Long, long ago the land and mountains of Mt. Nibel was almost entirely barren of vegetation, but ever since the Mako Reactor had been shut down life gradually returned over many years.

Sephiroth comes to a halt. His mother notices and stops.

''Is something the matter, Sephiroth?'' She asks.

''No,'' He replies and points. ''There's a river by that woodland, shall we head there?''

Her eyes light up. Water, something that she's very fond of.

She nods in agreement and they walk in the direction of it.

They arrive at the riverbank and Jenova immediately rushes up to the water's edge. She peers into it, a rather shallow river about knee-deep, white, brown and black pebbles of various sizes lay under the gently flowing crystal clear water with tiny silvery-blue fish swimming about. She dips one of her tentacles into the water to test its temperature. Cool but not cold enough to cause discomfort. She takes a step into the water and another and another until she's in the middle of it and sighs in contentment.

_Refreshing._

Jenova closes her pale pink eyes listening to the soothing sounds the water. Always flowing, never stopping on its neverending journey. It descends from the skies to the earth, waterfalls, rivers, lakes and the seas giving life to all manner of lifeforms.

_A neverending journey..._

Her lowest tentacles submerge into the water gliding across the smooth stones beneath.

_I am the same as water._

She descends from the sky yet instead of giving life, she brings her curse of corruption and death and once she fulfils her purpose she repeats the cycle; her neverending journey.

_And just as water can give life it can also take it away. We share the same principle at least._

Jenova's eyelids open her thoughts disturbed by the sounds of the rustling of leaves coming from the heavily wooded area in front of her. She tilts her head to the side staring and listening curiously at the movements of the foliage. 

A tiny glimpse of yellow catches her eye.

Was it the creature? Or maybe the creature brushing itself against plantation that produces yellow flowers? Whatever it was, Jenova senses its energy, two energies to be precise, they are emitting positive vibes and the possibility of threat non-existent.

''This feels better,'' Sephiroth sighs with relief.

She turns her head and sees her son stepping into the river minus him not wearing his black leather trenchcoat and boots, his trousers are rolled up to below his knees and his hair is tied back in a high ponytail.

''You would feel more comfortable if you wear something lighter or nothing at all as I have,'' Jenova suggests.

He nods in agreement. ''Unlike you, I'm not a nudist, but perhaps I'll take up your suggestion about a change of attire another time.''

The foliage rustles again accompanied by the soft sounds of kwehing. Jenova recognizes those vocalizations.

_Chocobos._

''Honestly, I do not understand how you can bear wearing such heavy clothing in this pleasant weather,'' She says, walking back to her son sitting down on the riverbank with her lower legs still under the water.

''I grew accustomed to them overtime when I was in SOLDIER,'' He explains as he sits beside her.

They both glance at the forest, the rustling of the bushes changes to shaking vigorously, VERY vigorously with yellow feathers poking out of the leaves.

Jenova shifts her gaze back to him. ''I recall you telling me that 1st Class SOLDIERs were allowed to wear clothing other than their uniforms, so why did you choose to tolerate wearing leather?''

''Because I like wearing it,'' Sephiroth answers simply.

''Even when it is an inconvenience in warm climates?''

A long loud euphoric _kweeeeehhhhhhh_ echoes from the trees.

Their eyes shift in the direction of the forest and then back to each other.

''Yes.''

''Are you trying to be what humans refer to as _being cool_?''

''Yes-''

The shaking of the foliage stops with the yellow feathers disappearing into the leaves.

''-and I think it looks good on me.''

After a moment of silence, a giggle escapes Jenova as she shakes her head. Oh, how human and silly her son could sometimes be yet she finds that silliness of his endearing.

''Well, I cannot deny that black leather suits you ve-.''

''Kweeeeh!'' A Chocobo joyfully sings bursting out of the bushes into the river splashing Jenova and Sephiroth, leaps over them and dashes into the field.

Before the mother and son could react another Chocobo jumps out with a big splash and sprints after its mate happily kwehing all the way.

Jenova and Sephiroth stare at the forest where the chocobos emerged from for a minute and then to each other. Droplets of water drip from Sephiroth's handsome features with his bangs sticking to his skin and his expression is blank without even the slightest hint of emotion. Jenova's face cracks into a grin and unable to contain herself, she turns her head away bursting into a fit of giggles.

_Why is this amusing?_

Jenova had seen Sephiroth wet many times. Getting caught in the rain, bathing and swimming together yet there was something rather humorous about getting splashed by a couple of amorous chocobos. He may get upset if she doesn't stop she thinks, he could sometimes be sensitive to being laughed and poked fun at.

_Yet those blushes and pouts of his are rather cute._

''Mother,'' Sephiroth begins, his voice tinged with a touch seriousness. ''Mother, please look at me.''

Oh no, he doesn't sound happy. Though oddly she couldn't sense any negative energy from him or positive for that matter only netural.

_Perhaps the annoyance he is feeling is very mild._

Jenova takes a deep inhale of air and exhales composing herself.

_I suppose I should apologize._

She turns her head back to face him. ''Sephiroth, I am-''

Splash!

Wetness hits Jenova's face, she screws her eyes shut and hears an eruption of deep chuckling, Sephiroth's chuckling.

She reopens her pink eyes to her son's grinning face.

''Payback for you giggling,'' He tells her.

Jenova's eyes narrow and her lips curve up into a mischievous smirk.

_Retaliation._

One of her tentacles swipes at the water splashing Sephiroth's face.

''You are such a cheeky boy!'' She declares.

Splash! Water hits her face again.

''What are you going to do about it?'' He asks, a kittenish expression plastered on his face.

She springs up onto her feet. ''Punish you!''

Jenova mercilessly splashes Sephiroth with her tentacles. He laughs and stands up retreating away from the onslaught of water swiftly dodging the few lunging tentacles that try to grab him. Sephiroth's one black wing suddenly bursts from his back and he makes his ascent into the air. A tentacle attempts to catch his ankle but slips off his foot as his mother watches him fly high towards the mountains.

 _Come back here! Your punishment is not over yet!_ She calls out to him telepathically.

 _You will just have to catch me first!_ He responds using the same telepathic power.

Jenova fondly shakes her head with a laugh.

_Sephiroth has come a long way._

It greatly pleased her that Sephiroth is finally confident enough to initiate play with her as there was once a time where he wouldn't have dared to splash or start in any other type of playful activity in worry of offending her and would only participate in physical playfulness if she was the initiator.

Flesh sprouts from her back shapeshifting into abnormal reddish-brown wings, obscures her presence to her son's senses as best she can and takes flight in hot pursuit of her son.

Jenova flies over the tree-covered spiry mountains Sephiroth within her sights, he glances back at her and takes a sharp turn to the left towards the highest mountains in all of Mt. Nibel. She chases him as he randomly flies from mountain to mountain circling them in an attempt to confuse her. She smirks.

_Two can play at this game._

Jenova follows him near the base of a mountain, she glimpses a cavity from under an upcurved spike in the mountain opposite and makes the quick decision to hide inside it. She swoops under the spike into the dark hollow hoping her son hasn't seen or senses her location and intentions for that matter. Jenova keeps her eyes locked on the exit like a coeurl lying in wait for the perfect moment to pounce on its prey. She sees Sephiroth fly past once, twice and the third time he stops between the two mountains scanning his surroundings.

She levitates off of the ground readying herself to make a beeline for him.

_Now is my chance!_

Just as she is about to make her move she freezes, his Mako-slitted eyes now looking in her direction.

_Can he see me? Detect my presence?_

She floats further back into the cave pondering her options.

_Should I wait or make my move?_

And just as suddenly as Sephiroth had laid his eyes on the cavity he flies away. 

_Opportunity missed._

Jenova hangs her head in slight disappointment. Her eyes narrow at the faint daylight from below her.

_Another exit._

She descends following the light back outside. She concentrates her senses in detecting the whereabouts of her son, he is nearby and yet the calls of his cells are unusually faint. She lets out a laugh.

_Blocking me too I see._

Jenova scours the mountain range allowing her senses to guide her. She comes to a halt midway at a rocky cliff. She senses Sephiroth, he is close, very close. She takes a glance at her surroundings and recognizes some of the more distinct shapes and sizes of the mountains. If her memory serves her correctly this cliff leads up to a narrow pathway to a bridge. Jenova feels Sephiroth's faint presence drift away, drifting... up. Her lips curve into a knowing grin.

_He is on the other side._

She stalks her son at his pace, his pace is slow and deliberate. He moves left, right, left, right and left again. Jenova does not doubt that he knows that she is here. She lifts her head her otherworldly eyes locking onto the sky knowing that once they reach the path's edge he will make a speedy escape and she cannot let this chance pass by this time.

As Jenova nears the top her eyes narrow and raises her many limbs to head-level. Her heart pounds with excitement of the inevitable capture of her naughty Sephiroth, she will show him what happens when he flees from her punishments.

Her grin grows wider, now only mere seconds away from the climactic end.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, o-_

The mother and son shoot up in a blink of an eye. Jenova's tentacles thrust towards Sephiroth grabbing his legs but the forcefulness of his speed disallows her to seize him.

_Alas, the chase continues._

Jenova pursues Sephiroth with determined might passing the pathway, bridge and into a cave. He zooms by a feeding green dragon, highly possessive over its prey, the dragon lets out an almighty thundering roar spinning around in Sephiroth's direction. With quick thinking and reflexes Jenova ducks under the beast's huge swinging tail and springs over its back with ease earning another booming roar from it. They fly through another exit circling up the overgrown foliage-covered ruins of Mt. Nibel's Mako Reactor and over a pathway into a different entrance of the cave. The mother and son dart the intertwined narrow passageways with vigour, promptly dodging the monsters and calcite pillars in their path and draw closer into brightness.

Jenova emerges out into daylight once again, she takes in the sight of Mt. Nibel but her son is nowhere to be seen. She ascends drifting aimlessly in the sky with a brimming smile. She loves these games she plays with Sephiroth whether she's the pursuer or the pursuee and remembers fondly of a thrilling chase that lasted a couple of hours or so. Oh, how they both laughed when she caught him in her multi-limbed embrace, the victory of capturing him had never tasted so sweet. 

She quickly spins around sensing the dulled presence of Sephiroth again. She scans the area carefully, he is on the move with inhuman speed, he is much faster than when she was chasing him. She gives the mountains an amused look. 

_Teleporting._

Such sneaky tactics but she will play along as she always does.

_It just makes the chase all the more interesting._

Jenova resumes flying the skies planning her next course of action. She could use the same tactics as him or perhaps she could-

Her gaze carefully scopes around once more his presence getting stronger and stronger it was almost as if he is-

The familiar feel of a powerful body suddenly presses to her tentacled back and muscular arms wrap around her waist as she is lifted higher into the vast blue sky.

''I got you, Mother,'' A silvery deep voice purrs into her ear.

Jenova shivers with delight at the owner's voice beaming with a surprised laugh.

''Did you forget that I am the pursuer and you are the pursuee?'' She reminds him.

''No, I just wanted to mix things up a bit,'' Sephiroth answers.

''By flying into an obvious trap?'' She points out with a playful tone as her tentacles wrap around his back.

He hums. ''Maybe I want to be trapped?''

Jenova's eyes widen as an unrestrained squeal erupts from her by the quick tickling of Sephiroth's long fingers to her belly. She laughs wriggling in his embrace trying to pry his strong hands from her abdomen as he takes her to a nearby mountain. When their feet land on a large jutting spike her tentacles attack his flanks with tickles, he bursts into laughter trying to pull away from her serpentine appendages yet fails at the sheer strength of her hold of him and the relentlessness of her tickling.

''Naughty boy! Your punishment shall now be tenfold!'' She declares.

Sephiroth struggles to catch his breath as the overbearing sensations render him into a laughing mess. A devilish grin is spread across Jenova's face, oh how she can't get enough of his howling laughter, extremely uncharacteristic of the mighty cool-headed Sephiroth and what made it so satisfying for her is that she alone is the one that he will allow to witness and be the cause of his priceless predicament. Two tentacles assault the backs of his knees with more tickling and he falls to his knees bringing his mother down with him.

''M-mo... ther! Plea-pl-please... STOP!'' Sephiroth begs in an uncomfortable fit of laughter.

Jenova senses his discomfort turning painful. Not wanting to cause her dearest pain, mercifully, her tentacles cease their assault and unbind him. She stands up, facing him with a satisfied smirk gracing her lips at her handiwork. The skin of his face and pectorals is flushed a scarlet hue and his chest heaving with big inhales of much needed-breath still laughing though lightly from the lingering ticklish sensations as he sits back placing his hands behind him on the mossy ground for support.

''You're... ruthless, Mother...'' He comments breathlessly.

''Yet you enjoy my ruthlessness.'' She states with a purr.

''Oh, I do.''

The mother and son laugh. Jenova offers her hand to Sephiroth, he reaches for her but diverts his gaze distracted by a loud echoing squawk. She too looks in the direction of the inhuman vocalization and sees a massive bluish-black bird fly towards them. It gradually descends passing Jenova and Sephiroth briefly casting a huge shadow over them and lands to a nearby hollow of a cliff face next to another of its kind sitting on a large nest. The monstrous birds affectionately rub their beaks in greeting, the one on the nest moves out of it revealing two fluffy sable chicks. They could have been no more than a couple of days old Jenova assumes. The young screech at their parent pushing and pecking at its bill. Its maw opens revealing razor-sharp teeth and the regurgitated remains of a monster it presents to its chicks and they hungrily devour the mangled mess of a meal.

''Zuus are known to mate for life,'' Sephiroth says in a thoughtful tone.

''Oh?'' Jenova gives him a curious look only noticing now that he is back on his feet.

What a rather random and trivial thing for Sephiroth to bring up she thinks but then again it wasn't unusual for him to say various facts like that out of the blue.

He walks behind her wrapping an arm across her chest and his other around her waist in a loving embrace. She smiles, returning the hug using her tentacles and raising her hands to his arm.

''Mother, when we create our shining future on the new planet, what do you think about the idea of us starting a family?''

_Family?_

She gives him a puzzled look. ''Are we not already a family?''

''Of course, we are... what I mean is us conceiving children together.''

''We would not need to conceive children as we will have the power to create life when we become gods.''

''True... but I like the thought of us conceiving children of our own. Our children growing inside of you, witnessing the day you give birth to them and caring and nurturing them until maturity...''

Jenova couldn't deny that the thought of procreating with Sephiroth hadn't crossed her mind. Her son had strong cells- her cells. His powers evolved and grew in strength exponentially over the years since that fateful day they first met and combined with her own they would undoubtedly produce healthy, powerful offspring. 

''...But I understand if it isn't your wish to birth children, you would prefer to create them through other means or you simply don't want to have them.'' He finishes, a hint of sadness in his voice.

She doesn't answer and observes the family of Zuus. Once the offspring finish their feed, the mature birds affectionately rub their beaks again and take turns in grooming each other and their chicks. Jenova never would have thought that vicious beasts such as these are capable of tender acts of affection towards each other. Her dark blue lips curve up, her hand stroking her son's arm.

_We are not so different from these creatures._

Predatory and ferocious to their victims and enemies, caring and affectionate towards their family, these are the commonalities between them.

The Zuu that had been nesting moves to the edge of the rock face, flaps its extraordinary navy-blue wings taking flight into the sky. The remaining adult Zuu steps and sits into the nest covering its chicks in the protective warmth of its feathery body. Jenova's gaze draws down to Sephiroth's arm, with a hand, she touches her lower abdomen the location of her womb.

_Children growing inside of me... both mine and Sephiroth's._

She is a destroyer and a corruptor of life and yet this idea, this beautiful idea of creating precious life with her darling Sephiroth is becoming more and more appealing to her. For a very long time, she had this notion that humans and humanoid beings only procreated to ensure the survival of their species just like almost all life do.

_On a base level, yes._

But the more she learned about them she knows now it's more than just that. Many humans conceived offspring as an act of love to one another an irreplaceable gift of life of a person that holds the potential of creating more love for their parents, relatives, friends, possible future lovers and children.

''We could fill the new planet with our children.'' Jenova ponders aloud.

''I would love that but is that what you want, Mother?'' Sephiroth queries.

She looks up at her son. ''Yes, the more I contemplate the idea more attractive it is to me.''

''I'm glad.'' His hand glides down from her waist stopping next to her's with his fingers covering her own. ''I want to create a paradise not only for us but for our children as well. I want them to live free from fear and pain... I want... to give them the childhood I never had...'' He expresses, his voice full of hope.

_Childhood..._

Jenova had difficulty comprehending childhood as she never had any memories of ever having one, however, she understood that childhoods are meant to be one of the happiest periods of an individual's life and Sephiroth's was one of invasive tests, rigorous training, loneliness and sadness. It saddened her with the knowledge that her dearest's life had been filled with so many unpleasant experiences.

''And we will make it a reality for them.'' She promises, entwining her fingers with his.

Regardless of her lack of understanding of childhoods, she wishes for their future children to be free to laugh and play in the safety of their paradise, decide their destinies and fulfil their dreams when they grow into proud, magnificent gods. Jenova's gaze draws down to her's and Sephiroth's entwined fingers and visualizes them protectively resting upon what would someday be her swollen abdomen nurturing their precious dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
